Winter Break
by Yuuki Mizura
Summary: TarutoXPudding christmas speial NEW! and fixed all chapters to gether a little chapter 3 please like and review!


**Winter Break**

"Taruto!" pudding screamed his name, as if trying to wake him up from his sleep, but still laid there lifeless "Trauto! Please wake up! Taruto please!" she shouted at his crippled body laying in front of her

Pudding was in the kitchen making dinner as her siblings were decorating a Christmas tree.

**Two weeks ago**

Pudding was stareing at her self in the mirror. Now being 16 she was 5'5, shoulder length hair her bangs tied in a braid and held back by a single hair pin. She was slender, just enough weight. She was now in grade 11, boys followed her everywhere she went trying to get near her but she always kept a distance because she didn't want to lose a friend like when Tauto left, but she had plenty of girl friends, every girl in the school knew her, so did the boys but not one has gotten close to her. In school everyone thought she was lesbian the way she treated boys. Till Ichigo helped her with it.

giveing one last look at herself in her mew mew cafe uniform then walked out the change rooms enter to cafe.

Ryou told every mew mew to gather in the lad for meeting. once every one was there Ryou Started.

"I'm letting everyone three weeks off for Christmas" said Ryou.

"Yeah!" everyone squealed and then hugged Ryou, but Mint and Zakor. Mint sipped her tea and smiled, and Zakor just leaned against a wall and gave a small smile.

**Now.**

Supper was almost done when her siblings came up to her and said, "Onne-san… here." They handed her a star with a small cone at the bottom.

"Oh, thank you, na da no," she said in a very cheery voice. She turned off the stove and walked over to the tree. Her brothers made little steps to help her put the star on top the tree and her little sister waited for her to set the star on top. Luckily, Pudding was only ten and very small and light. Gently setting the star on top of the tree then her sister shut off the light and the other clicked the two plugs tighter. The star lit up so did the tree. The room filled with oohs and ahhs

"Alright, na da no. Now go get the table set, and Lucha bring the plates over to me please" she said as her brother walked over with the plates. Pudding turned back around trying to get the sliver wear to use when she was putting the food on the plates.

Her brother was walking at a normal pace when he saw small ripples in the air.

A loud thud and then a crash that sounded like the plates. Pudding turned around to see Lucha on the ground and in front of him was a crimped, bloody body she took a closer look to see it was Taruto "Taruto!?" his body shifted so he was on his back now. He breathed in slow breaths as his chest slowly moved up and down. His light brown hair was now a deep dark brown. His hair was out of its usual ponytails. His eyes slightly open to see his deep gold eyes "Taruto! What happened!?" she screamed on the verge of tears "pudding...?" he whisper. Pudding could just barely heard what he said "Taru-" she was cut off when Taruto started to cough up some blood. The little slits wide enough to show some part of his eye slowly closed, but his chest still slowly raised and fell slowly "Heicha! Go get the first aid kit!"

"Yes!" then she little sister ran off to the bath room

"Hanacha! Get a bucket of hot water! Chincha! Go after your brother and get some hot towels! Lucha, Huncha! Go make some hot soup for when he wakes up!"

"Yes!" then went off to go get the things their sister ordered them to get. Heicha came back with a big box that had a white cross on the top and laid it be side her sister. Slowly after came Hanacha and Chincha with the hot water and hot towels "thank you now go eat you your supper kay? Heicha help me get his shirt off to get at his wounds better"

Taruto woke up on a small single sized bed that had yellow sheets and a blanket that rested on top of him with little monkey faces on it. He sat up and winced at that pain in his chest he looked down to see he had no shirt on and covered in bandages that crossed over his shoulder and wrapped around his abdomen. Looking around the room that was unknown to him. The walls were a light yellow. It had a small dressier, computer desk, a bean bag chair, a little table in front of it and a small side table that had a small bowl of soup with a glass of water to his left. A few seconds went by then his stomach growled deeply he turned to face his left where the still warm soup laid. He shock his head and turned away from it. His stomach growled even louder then he turned to face the soup. Staring at the bowl of still warm soup, he graded it and chugged it down then sitting back against the wall behind him "that was good- ... it was okay for a human cook" he slowly got up and looked around for some cloths to change into and get out of the bloody pair of pants he had on. Looking back at the bean bag chair he looked over to see a dark grey T-Shirt and brown pants that looked to long to wear. Quickly changing into the cloths on the table and rolled up his pants let the best he could, then slowly walking out of the room.

Taruto walked down a hall, slowly looking at the pictures see four little boys in one and then a scary looking man in some other ones then stopped at one, it had Heicha in it and holding her was pudding, smiling her biggest he'd ever saw. Slightly blushing at her face, he looked closer to see she looked about 7 and Heicha around 1. Taruto was a taken a back by her small fragile body. Her smile big and her hair was just barely passed her shoulders her bangs lightly across her face her hair looked brighter and shiner. Her eye's were also brighter and sparkled in the sun light slashed down on her face. She wore a sky blue shirt and a light lavender shorts that here half way up her thigh. There was one tree above her but the sun still hit her face as if it were a spot light just on her.

Taruto stared at the picture on the wall what seemed like hours was just minutes. he stared at her face as if it was the only thing he could see in the world.

Trauto was now 16 going on 17 and his brith day was December 25. Taruto's hair as lose because he hadn't tied it up, his hair was longer,brighter and softer. He was now 5'7. he had

He felt a tugging feeling coming from the shirt he was wearing, looking down he saw Heicha behind him "how are you feeling, ni da no?" She asked shyly

" I'm fine!" he snapped, then turned around his hands behind his head he started to walk off.

"Hic" Taurto turned around to see the little girl was starting to cry. Taruto ran over to her and tried apologizing but only got loud whippers and sobs. Taruto tried everything he could to get the girl to stop crying he ever tried to pulled on his face to try and make a silly face but the sods became louder. getting feed up the tried to fly up and teleoport. The small ripples formed around him... **Crash! **Taruto opened his eyes and he was on the wooden floor of the same house and Heicha still infront of him. Her eyes were wide in shock, looking down to his abdomen she could see the wounds seemed fine. Well till he got up. "Pudding! Ni da no. Taruto opened his wounds!" Taruto fell to the ground hard. A loud yell of pain ran arcoss the house. Taruto's eyes started to blur in and out till it started to go black the last thing he saw was pudding running over to him, then completely blacked out...

"i wonder if taru-taru-chan will be all right, ni da no"

"he'll be alright heicha" Pudding smiled reassuring her little sister "thanks to you, thank you" Pudding rudded her little sister's head and got up from beside her bed where the brown haired alien slept. Looking down at his sleeping figure made her heart raced. She told her self that it was because she got to see her best friend alien boy she hadn't seen him in six years.

Taruto was now 16 going on 17 next week, his birthday was on December 25. his hair was lose because he didn't tied it up and he had a slight bed head from sleeping, his hair was longer, brighter, and somehow it looked softer. He had brood shoulders their we're relaxed from sleep. His ear's twitched in his sleep as Heicha left the room to go see what her brothers were up to finding it boring to sit around for him to wake up. Pudding reached out and lightly put her hand on Taruto's head a slightly ruffled her fingers in his cat fur like soft hair, again his ear's twitched again, looking over to the the twitching ear. Her curiosity got a hold of her and she reached over and lightly graded his overly sized ear and lighty rudded his ear with her thumb and ... ***Slap***

"GAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Taruto was holding his ear on the edge of the bed then he fell off on the oppiste side from where Pudding was standing.

Puddings hand was right by her face from reflex, with a small red glow. Lowering her hand, she lowered head looking down at the floor "hey, it was your fault, you shouldn't have touched my ear's ?" Taruto said holding his abdomen with one hand and got back up on the bed sitting back in the same spot where he as just sleeping "hey? I'm sorry i over re-"he was rising his head when he heard little giggles coming from her, his ear's went back on the side of his head his eyes glinted. Pudding rised her head, her hands went up to her mouth trying to hold in a laugh. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she started laugh and didn't stop for about five minutes. Taruto faced the other way crossing his legs and arms, his ears still against his head. A light blush came across his face but hard to see a far.

"Stop laughing!"

"but- but its so cute from the way reacted, na da no" Pudding said wiping a tear a way from laughing so hard.

"It's not cute!"

"hehe it is, na da no" she tryed to reach over the bed to touch his ear's again, but he snapped his hands back over his ear's. He got up and walk out of the room. 'he hasn't changed at all' she though to her self and walked out after him.

"Taru-Taru-chan I'm sorry i couldn't help my self, but-but their do soft and war-" Taruto spun around and glared at her he snapped.

"shut up! just shut up! their not cute nor are they soft!" his face was a bright red that would put a strawberry to shame. Taruto continued to storm down the hall he was in before. Their was a few door here and their but it all seemed all to quite. " but taru-"

"stop calling me that! Its to- waaa!" **BANG!**

"Pudding-neechan!" Heichan swung open a door and hit Taruto right in the face.

"Taru-taru, are you okay? Na da no?" Taruto snapped his head faceing Pudding and made a low growling noise.

"of course I'm not i just got hit with the door!" he was holding his nose as he glared at the young human girl before him, she was on her hands and knees showing a little to much that Taruto threw him self back and hit his head off the wall.

"oww~"

"Taru-taru careful i don't want your wounds to reopen!" this time she was closer then before, touching hem of his shirt before flinging it pretty much over his head.

Pudding placed a hand on Taruto's abdomen to see if it was alright and it was with a sigh of relief she gently pulled his shirt back down and saw his face. Eyes wide, ears up, mouth slightly opened, and a slight blush. He was forzen.

"Taru-taru?" She waved a hand in front of his face but didn't move.

"Oh no! Taru-taru-chan dead!" she started to shake him first lightly then to a unnatural speed.

"Wake up! Taru-taru-chan!" he responed to the first time she shaken him but she didn't notice and now was now limp.

**~After a bit~**

Taruto was now sitting at the table with a plate of food he never seen before. Pudding called it bacon, eggs, and toast. He knew what toast and eggs were but bacon was something new. Pai never ate meat so he never heard of this thing called 'bacon'.

"hey Taru-chan ... you should eat it before it gets cold" Heichan said in a small voice.

"sorry she's not used to other people besides me and her brothers, oh yeah and she makes breakfast every morning, so~ try it out!" pudding plate was huge and she was almost done her plate where Taruto


End file.
